Three Affiliated Tribes (Four Bears)
The Three Affiliated Tribes led by Four BearsSukritact's Three Affiliated Tribes is a More Civilizations custom civilization by SukritactMore Civilisations, with contributions from Reedstilt. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Three Affiliated Tribes Mandan, Hidatsa, and Arikara Nation, also known as the Three Affiliated Tribes, are a Native American group comprising a union of the Mandan, Hidatsa, and Arikara peoples, whose native lands ranged across the Missouri River basin in the Dakotas. As a result of hardship, losses from infectious disease and forced relocations, these three peoples came together in the late 19th century. Four Bears Mato-tope was the second chief of the Mandan tribe to be known to whites as "Four Bears", a name he earned after charging the Assiniboine tribe during battle with the strength of four bears. Four Bears lived in the first half of the 19th century on the upper Missouri River in what is now North Dakota. Four Bears was a favorite subject of artists, painted by George Catlin and Karl Bodmer. Among his people he was a brave warrior, famous for killing a Cheyenne chief in hand-to-hand combat. He became friends with artist Karl Bodmer in 1833, and became chief in the year 1836. The 1837 Great Plains smallpox epidemic wiped out most of his tribe, leaving 27 (or by some accounts 100 to 150) survivors out of a former population of around 2,000. He died on July 30, 1837 after suffering from smallpox, brought to his tribe by whites. Before his own death, he lost his wife and children to the disease, and as recorded in his last speech to the Arikara and Mandan he denounced the white man, whom he had previously treated as a brother, for deliberately bringing the disease to his people. Four Bears lamented that in death his scarred face would be so ugly even the wolves would turn away from him. Smallpox wiped out more than 80 percent of the Mandan population in only a few months, and they were not the only tribe to suffer from the disease. Dawn of Man Brave Chief Four Bears of the Mandan people, the people of the Three Affiliated Tribes hail you. The three tribes share a long and storied history. Since the beginning, your peoples hunted and farmed the banks of the Missouri River; along these peaceful waters the villages of the Mandan, Hidatsa and Arikara blossomed. These villages became great hubs of trade amongst the tribes of the Great Plains, and thus through agriculture and trade your people prospered. Even when the white men came, O' great leader, you extended to them your hands in peace. But disaster struck; for these strangers brought with them disease and destruction. Through their actions, your great settlements were reduced to dust. It was during this time of hardship that the Mandan, Hidatsa and Arikara banded together to form the Three Affiliated Tribes, the nation that to this day endures. Proud Chief Mato-tope! Opportunity has presented itself to your peoples anew. It is up to you to lead the Three Affiliated Tribes through the wonders and trails that await. Will great and thriving settlements once again spring forth under your steady hand? Will you build a civilization that can stand the test of time?' Introduction: "Come and let us talk stranger. I am Four Bears, leader of the Mandans, Hidatsas and Arikaras. My lodge is open to you that you may rest from your long travels." Introduction: "Hail stranger! What perfect timing! I just returned from a buffalo hunt! Would you like to trade something for buffalo hide?" Defeat: "You have deceived me, you whom I considered as brothers have proved my most bitter enemies. This is not the end." Defeat: "My people shall us rise in a body, and vengeance shall be their watchword! This is not over my friend." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Magistrates * 500 Gold |rewards = +33% Production towards Trade Units * 3 Extra Trade Slots}} population of (10 * (Number of Societies Established +1)) or more * May only be enacted 3 times per game |costs = 1 Magistrates |rewards = A Society may be established. The following Societies are available. Established Societies are highlighted in green:}} * Goose Society: +1 Food from every Specialist * Bull Society: +1 Science from every Specialist ** Bull Society: +1 Culture from every Specialist (With the Community Patch) * Stone Hammer Society: +1 Production from every Specialist * Skunk Society: +2 Gold from every Specialist * White Buffalo Cow Society: +2 Faith from every Specialist (Requires the Community Patch) * Black Mouth Society: -1 Crime from every Specialist (Requires CID) Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now forming societies and living in earth lodges. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * Reedstilt: Research * Sukritact: All else Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:More Civilizations Category:Tribal American Cultures